You are alive
by carson fan
Summary: Jason, Carly, Spencer, Sonny and Nikolas are surprised when Courtney comes back from the dead.


Author Note: I decided to write a little reunion with Sonny, Carly, Courtney, Jason, Spencer, and Nikolas. I hope that you like this. Spencer and Nikolas need Courtney right now. I wish that someone would put Elizabeth in her place.

Spencer could not believe that his mother was alive and well. He thought that she was dead. He was always told that his mother was dead and now she is alive.

"Mom, I am confused. Why are you alive?" Spencer asked his mother.

"It was done, thanks to your great grandmother and uncle. They brought me back to life so I can be with my family." Courtney said to her son right as Nikolas came walking into the room.

"Courtney?" He asked confused.

"Spencer, can you go upstairs for me?" She asked her son as he did what he was told and headed upstairs.

"Yes it's me." She responded to him. She was super happy to see him.

"I can't believe that you are okay." He responded to her as he gave her a small hug. "Have you seen your brother?"

"No not yet. I haven't see Jason or Carly yet." Courtney revealed to him. "And before you say that Jason is dead. I know that he is not. I heard you with Elizabeth. You need to tell Jason the truth. He has a little boy with Sam that needs him. He never kept you from our son so why are you doing it for Danny and Sam. They are family to you."

"I know and I feel bad but I am trying to do what is best for my business right now." Nikolas revealed to her.

"Nikolas, you are not the same man that I fell in love with and the father of my baby. I wish that you would come back to where you were many years ago. I want to see the man that I fell in love with." Courtney revealed to her ex as she started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Nikolas asked her.

"I am going to see Sonny and Carly." Courtney said to him"C before she left the room.

Sonny and Carly's house

Sonny had finally conviced her to move in with him. He was happy to have both Josslyn and Morgan in one house. It was still really hard to get along with Michael since he still had the baby. Sonny and Carly were sitting on the couch watching a show. They were in to the show and did not hear her come in. Courtney waited for her brother to turn and along with their best-friend.

"Oh my god, Courtney!" Carly said as she got off the couch and ran into Courtney's arms. Sonny was surprised that she was alive. Carlly pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. She was super excited to see her best-friend. "I am glad that you are okay."

"Me too. I am glad that I am getting to spend time with my son and my brother." Courtney said to her brother and best-friend.

"What about me?" Carly asked her.

"Yes of course you too. We haven't got a chance to talk and we have both change a lot. I heard that you have another child with Jax." Courtney responded to her.

"Yeah I have a little girl. Sonny has another daughter named Avery but she is living with Michael right now. Morgan is living here sometimes." Carly revealed to her as they sat on the couch.

"Alright. What happen to Jason?" Courtney asked her. She knew what was happening but knew that she wanted to protect her ex too.

"He died about two years ago. He has a little boy and married to Sam." Sonny told her.

"That's good. Was he happy before he died?" Courtney asked him.

"Yes." Carly said to her with a smile.

Two days later

Courntey was getting used to everything that was going on. She just ran into Jason and knew that he did not remember who she was or that they had a baby together that died.

"Hi." She said as she walked up to Jason.

"Hi. I feel that I know you from somewhere." Jason said to her.

"That because you do know me. I'm Courtney. We were married about 12 years ago." Courtney responded to him. "You are Jason Morgan."

"What?" Jason said to her confused.

"You are my best-friend. We have always had that connection together and now you have a second chance with Sam and your son." Courtney said to him as Elizabeth walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I came to talk to Jason. You can cut the crap Elizabeth. He knows that he is Jason and that you lied about it." Courtney said to her. She was exposing Elizabeth's lies. Jason could not believe that Elizabeth would lied to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this one take storyline. My life has been crazy and just wrote this one take storyline. I am going to try to get as much one take storyline. I hope that you will review and let me know what you are thinking about this chapter. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will see you soon for the next update.


End file.
